Wake up Call
by Eskarina
Summary: Shameless fluff, Nick is rudely awoken by a phonecall informing him he's late. He's not alone in his apartment. PW/ME


A/N: Never written PW fanfiction before, but been lurking for a while and played all but one of the games, hopefully I've got a decent grasp of the characters, this is shameless fluff, characters belong to their original creators.

_Brrrring…. Brrrring…_

_*Click*_

_Hey, this is Phoenix Wright's fridge, his answering machine ran off with the microwave, but if you leave a message after the beep I'll stick it to myself with one of those magnets!_

_*beep*_

"Nick! Where _are_ you! You're late for work and we've got a client waiting here!"

Phoenix Wright's head surfaced from among the mass of pillows on his bed and he flailed one arm out uselessly for the phone, succeeding in knocking it off the cradle but not in actually answering the damn thing.

He swore and twisted, reaching for where the thing was lying on the floor, only to twist a little too far and fall face-first into the carpet. He swore again and seized hold of the phone.

"Maya?" he cried, getting to his feet and looking around for his clothes. "Sorry! I just had a long night and- _No _I did _not_ get drunk!" he snapped.

The closet was a dead loss, no fresh suits hanging up in there, only his old pink sweater that he _still_ hadn't had the heart to throw away and the sweatshirt and pants he wore to go jogging in, on the rare occasions he had time. He grumbled and started searching the floor for the least-crumpled looking garments, phone still clamped to his ear.

"Maya I didn't go out drinking! …What do you mean, 'Let you smell my breath'? You're on a _phone!_"

In the bed he'd recently vacated, Miles leant his head on his hand, supported by an elegantly curved elbow. He smirked slightly in that 'I have all the answers' way that Phoenix hated. He yawned, "I told you not to fling your clothes all over the place."

Phoenix glared at the silver-haired man, still on the phone. "I'll be there soon Maya, I'm walking out of my apartment right now!"

"Liar." Miles muttered, observing his rival as he staggered into a pair of trousers, he only managed to get one leg into them before tripping and crashing to the ground. "I'd say 'pants on fire' but you're not really wearing any."

"No Maya, I just tripped on the stairs, I'm fine." Phoenix quipped into the phone, then mouthed something at Edgeworth which could have been either 'help' or 'ass'.

Miles shrugged and leant back on the pillows, hands behind his head, "I love being allowed to go into work whenever I like."

Phoenix was up on his feet again, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder as he started to yank on a shirt and then buttoning it one-handed. "Maya I told you I've just left, I'll be there in fifteen minutes!" there was a pause and Phoenix flinched, sweating nervously, "Ah, yes there is traffic noise!" he protested, and glanced around the bedroom for anything that would suffice as 'traffic noise'. He glanced to Miles helplessly.

Miles rolled his eyes and pointed lazily to the window.

Phoenix grinned greatfully and leapt across the room, tugging the window open one-handed and holding the phone out of it for a few seconds, before bringing it back to his head with a triumphant cry of, "See? …Well… yeah it sounded far-off, I'm running!"

He started searching for his jacket, it was proving very elusive. He turned back to Miles and performed a vigorous mime which he hoped looked like 'where's my jacket?'

Miles' smirk stayed, then he pointed up.

Phoenix followed the finger to where his suit jacket hung from the light fitting like a very strange dream-catcher. "Uh, yeah, I'm still running." He claimed, climbing onto the bed and stretching his fingers for the item.

Well, clearly his clothes were conspiring against him, because the dangling sleeve was obnoxiously still inches from his grasp.

"Again, this is why I make you _fold_ my things." Miles commented, glancing to where his own clothes were neatly piled on a chair, about the only neat thing _in_ Nick's apartment, really. The man seemed to have a multitude of issues when it came to tidying up. Miles was working on that though, withholding affection until the floor was visible wasn't the most mature response, but he refused to go to bed with someone whose unwashed socks were starting to develop their own ecosystem.

Ignoring the joggling of the bed as Phoenix resorted to jumping to try and grab his errant jacket; Miles wondered why they always seemed to end up here. Nick's place was smaller, dirtier, had bad plumbing and just lately the bed had started creaking. Not that Phoenix could be totally blamed for that last one.

He didn't like to admit it, but he supposed it was because he _liked_ being around Phoenix. Not just physically, though that was _lovely_, but mentally too. Yes his own apartment was nicely furnished and the shower didn't unexpectedly turn cold whenever it liked, but it didn't have pillows that smelled of Phoenix's stupid hair-gel, or the row of mugs on the kitchen shelf with people's names on them. One for every member of their little group. _Gumshoe, Larry, Maya, Pearl, Phoenix, Miles_.

Edgeworth blushed a little when he recalled how Phoenix always kept their two mugs next to each other, even when he re-organised the order of them.

His own apartment had the brilliant secret stash of Steel Samurai dvds but it didn't have that ratty old sofa. The one where he'd tried to deposit Phoenix one night, having driven him home because the idiot had lost his bus pass. And Phoenix had grabbed his arm as he was about to leave and said softly, _'Miles… haven't you figured it out yet? I'm in love with you.'_

"Maya I'd get there a lot faster if you'd stop grumbling at me!" Phoenix snapped, jumping once more and grabbing hold of the jacket at last. He grinned and leapt from the bed, shrugging the item on and looking around for the final thing, his tie.

Edgeworth sighed happily to himself, a light blush covering his cheeks, then stood and before Phoenix could protest, reached out and took the phone to his own ear.

"Maya, please tell Nick's client he's experiencing some delay at the police station, trying to obtain evidence. The reality is he can't dress himself but we can't let his clients find out what a dense-pot he is, can we?"

Maya started giggling at the other end of the line. "Oh, I see. Ok, well make sure you get him here asap when you're finished with him!"

The line clicked and went dead.

Phoenix was struggling to look angry, "I can dress myself! I had her believing I was already on my way! And what happened to keeping us a secret? I thought you said you weren't ready to tell people yet, and-"

Miles smirked, "Do shut up, Wright. Judging by her reaction I think she already knew." He paused, looking his boyfriend up and down. "If you can dress yourself why are your buttons completely wrong? And your trousers undone."

Nick flushed red and started re-doing his clothes in a rush, muttering half-hearted insults the whole time.

"Want a lift to work?" Miles asked, ignoring the grumbling and starting to put his own clothes on. Only Miles Edgeworth could wear a suit as fancy as that and be able to get into it in less than a minute.

Phoenix blinked, "You never give me a ride to work, you said you don't like the idea people might see us together."

"I changed my mind." Miles replied, grabbing Nick's comb from the dresser and scraping his silver locks into a more respectable style than 'up all night with my lover'. "I can change it back if you like."

Nick flailed and curled his arms quickly around Miles from behind, nuzzling a magenta-covered shoulder as he replied, "No, no! I'd love a lift, oh wonderful ace prosecutor boyfriend of mine!"

Miles huffed a little in a show of annoyance, but it really was hard to stay mad at Nick. He slid one hand up to clasp one of Phoenix's.

They stood there for a moment, enjoying the silence between them.

"So, are we telling people?" Nick mumbled against Edgeworth's neck, the little shudder he gave at the feeling of breath brushing his skin did not go unnoticed.

Miles sighed softly. "Mmh. No reason not to, it's been six months and I haven't killed you for being annoying, I suppose it must be serious."

Nick smiled against his skin, "Six months… wow. Can I be the one to tell Gumshoe?"

"Why?" Miles asked, not moving for the moment, despite the fact that Phoenix was now officially _very_ late. Maya would give them both hell when she caught them.

"Imagine it; _Wha-wha-what, pal! You and Mr. Edgeworth? But he's handsome and you have a hedgehog for a head!"_ Nick laughed heartily at his own impersonation of the loveably inept detective.

Miles allowed himself a smirk too. "Mmh, nothing compared to what Franziska will say; _Hah! A foolish fool allows himself to be dragged to bed by another fool to foolishly fornicate like fools and then be late for work like a fool!"_

"Haha, say 'fornicate' again." Nick playfully teased, toying with a strand of silver hair.

"No."

"I'll tell her you said that."

"Do so and I'll tell everyone you scream _Objection_ during orgasm."

Nick blushed, "_One_ time, when I wasn't even properly awake."

"Leverage is leverage." Miles replied, then reluctantly shrugged the man off, "Come on, you're late, wouldn't want your little assistant to get so mad she steals your wallet again."

Nick sighed, but released his hold on the man, and glanced at his watch. Then back up with a hopeful smile. "You know, since I'm late anyway, why don't we-?"

"You're impossible, Wright." Miles muttered, hurrying out the door before Nick could convince him to stay.


End file.
